I Got a Boy
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: What do you get when you mix an extremely effeminate Egyptian and the K-Pop band Girls' Generation together? The exact same Marik we all know and love. Only now we know where he gets his outfit choices from. Individual Marik-centric stories. Thiefshipping.
1. I Got a Boy

_**Title: **__I Got a Boy_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Marik-centric, but mainly Thiefshipping_

_**Note: **__When I provide the Korean lyrics in the stories, I will include the English equivalent in parentheses unless the original lyrics are already in English_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own YGO, Girls' Generation songs, or YGOTAS. Credit of course goes to Kazuki Takahashi, Girls' Generation/SMTOWN and Little Kuriboh respectively._

_**Story Format: **_All stories will be linked together in some way. Think of it like a TV show that have a different plot each episode.

_I Got a Boy _is a series of stories surrounded around everyone's favorite effeminate Egyptian. Each story includes Marik, of course, and a Girls' Generation song either incorporated in the story's plot or as a songfic. What do you get when you mix Marik and K-Pop together? The exact same Marik. Only now we know where he gets his outfit choices from. Marik-centric. Thiefshipping.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **__I Got a Boy_

_**Summary: **__After Bakura catches Marik dancing to a Girls' Generation song, Marik's claim about being straight goes down the drain. When Marik and Bakura have a bet to find out if Marik is indeed straight, what will arise from it? Thiefshipping. Abridged personalities. _

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Isis Ishtar opened the front door to reveal Bakura with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well good morning Bakura. What brings you here?" Isis asked, stepping aside to let Bakura inside.

"I'm here to pick up the girl you have posing as your little brother." Bakura smirked, walking inside the Ishtar residence.

"Please, Marik is not a girl." Isis rolled her eyes, closing the door behind Bakura. "He is pretty masculine... at times."

"Then why does he wear makeup?" Bakura asked.

"Because for some reason he likes it." Isis sighed, walking into the kitchen. "Marik is upstairs in his room, probably getting ready. And be sure not to wake up Melvin while you're up there. He tends to kill things that wake him up in the morning."

"Oh… right." Bakura said nervously. Knowing how insane Melvin is, there was no way he could escape his wrath.

After being silent, he noticed music coming from upstairs.

_Ayo! GG! _

"Marik." Bakura sighed, heading towards the stairs. "Just what the hell is he doing?"

_Yeah Yeah shijakhae bolkka? _(Yeah Yeah, shall we start?)

_Omo! yae jom bwahra yae, museun ili isseotkillae meoril jallatdae? eung? _

(Uh-muh! Look at her, look. What happened to her that she cut her hair? huh?)

_Omo! tto yae jom borago! meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutayili bakkwiiyeosseo _

(Uh-muh! Again look at her, look! From head to toe, her style has changed)

_Waeh keuraetdae? Kunggeumhae jukkenne waeh keuraetdae? Marhae bwahbwah jom _

(Why did she do that? I'm curious to death, why did she do that? Tell me)

_Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble!_

_Tttara hae! _(Follow after me!)

_Oh oh oh yeah oh, oh oh yeah oh,_

_Neo jalnasseo cheongmal! _(You really are something else!)

Bakura walked up the stairs and crept by Melvin's room. Sighing in relief, he continued trekking to Marik's room. When he was a few feet away, he could hear music coming from his room. As he got closer, the music got louder.

_Jiga mwonde? Utkyeo. _(Who is she? Ridiculous)

_Neomu kotdae sen geo ani? _(Do you know you're too self-assertive?)

_Nabogo pyeongbeomhadanda yae _(She thinks I'm average)

_Eo~~keu namja wahnjeon mame deureonna bwah! _(Yeah, I guess she really liked him!)

Bakura presses his ear against Marik's door. He could hear the Egyptian humming along to the obviously all girl band. Bakura smirked and continued to listen. The song obviously wasn't Japanese, Arabic, or English, none of Marik's spoken languages learned. He was amused at Marik's attempts to sing the song.

"It must be Korean." Bakura muttered.

_Maldo andwaeh! Maldo andwaeh! _(No way! No way!)

_Neomu yeppeojigo sekshihae jyeosseo keu namja ttaemuniji? _

(She became so pretty and sexy, it's because of him, right?)

_Mureobol ppeon haetdanikka? Neo bakkun hwahjangpumi mwonji _

(I almost asked her what her new makeup was)

Growing tired of standing at the door, Bakura pounded his fist on Marik's door.

"Marik! Hurry up and come out! We have stuff to do today! If we don't hurry up we'll miss the movie."

All Bakura got in return was more of Marik's pathetic singing and the girl band playing in the background.

_Sashil na, cheoeum (_Truthfully, I've seen it for the first time)

_Bwahsseo sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun _(The deep eyes, like a scarred beast)

_Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka _(I was dizzy by just talking to him!)

_Neo jalnasseo cheongmal! Jalnasseo cheongmal! _(You really are something else! You really are something else!)

_Oh oh oh yeah oh, oh oh yeah oh,_

_Neo jalnasseo cheongmal! _(You really are something else!)

_Oh oh oh yeah oh, oh oh yeah oh,_

_Neo jalnasseo cheongmal! _(You really are something else!)

Getting impatient, Bakura kicked Marik's door open.

_Ayo stop! Let me put it down another way._

Bakura's eyes widened at what he saw next. The laptop blasting the music was none other than one of K-Pop's greatest all girl bands: Girl's Generation. Their "I Got a Boy" music video was playing. The extremely girly Korean band is not what shocked Bakura the most.

Marik was in front of his laptop imitating the dances the nine girls were executing. Marik was crouched, his legs spread apart. His hips swayed left and right slowly, his arms behind his head.

"I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan!" Marik sang the only Korean part he knew in his nasal voice.

"_Marik_." Bakura scowled.

Marik froze, turning around to see the amused face of his partner in crime. Marik quickly stood up straight and closed laptop, thus ceasing the Girls' Generation track.

"Hello!" Marik said nervously. "You totally did not see me dancing to K-Pop."

Bakura shook his head. What was seen could not be unseen.

"All arguments you had about being straight are invalid." Bakura smirked, walking inside the blond teen's room.

"I am totally straight!" Marik cried. "I-I was just busy getting off on looking at those girls dance." He said unconvincingly. "I mean, have you seen Yoona's figure? It's so damn perfect!"

"Oh, is that so? That explains why you dress like her in the middle of winter." Bakura sneered, pointing at Marik's stomach exposing black leather tank top and his tight blue jeans.

"No!" Marik covered his abs with his hands. "Not at all!"

"Or is it the makeup?" Bakura eyed Marik's desk. It held foundation and eyeliner.

"No!" Marik insisted, knocking the makeup off the desk.

"Or is it the fact that you were dropping it like it was hot all over the floor?" Bakura grinned, Marik's imitation of GG's dance resurfacing in his mind.

"Not that either! Ever heard of aerobics?" Marik asked lamely.

"Oh, I know! Maybe it's the fact that you are a fan of one of the girliest K-Pop bands ever." Bakura concluded.

"Er…I… grrr I am one hundred percent straight!" Marik shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that. Marik, you are the gayest person I've ever seen. What other straight guy do you know wears makeup and listens to extremely girly music?" Bakura asked.

"…Pegasus?"

"Marik, he's a fruitcake. And thus, my point is proven."

"Uh, er, so Bakura. What brings you here?" Marik asked, dying to change the subject.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Oh, and that reminds me. The movie _you_ wanted to see today is _Frozen_. Bloody _Frozen_, Marik. A Disney movie based on a fairytale with princesses falling in love and all of that other fantasy shit."

"Your point?" Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura sighed, then a light bulb turned on in his head. Bakura smiled evilly.

"B-Bakura, what's with that look?" Marik asked anxiously.

"Well, how about we settle this once and for all?" Bakura suggested. "We can always catch the movie later today."

Marik raised an eyebrow in interest. "Settle if I'm gay or not?"

Bakura nodded. "Precisely. Unless you're afraid of coming out of the closet."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "I am not in the closet because I am not gay. But fine, we can settle this dispute."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Bakura chuckled. "Now, I bet that by the end of today, I can make you realize your sexuality. And if I win, I get whatever I want. If somehow you manage to stay in the closet, what do you want in return?"

Marik grinned. "I want whatever I want as well."

"Deal."

The two shook on it.

"Well, Marik, you better pack a bag with a few other outfits, which shouldn't be too hard for you. Gays dress well. They don't spend all that time in the closet doing nothing." Bakura smirked.

"Oh, friggin hell Bakura! Shut up!" Marik snarled.

"Wait, wait, I have one more." Bakura sniggered.

Marik sighed in frustration. "What?"

"What do you and Narnia have in common?" Bakura asked.

"_What_?"

"You're both in the closet."

With a loud laugh, Bakura turned around and walked out of Marik's room. "I'll be back here in about fifteen minutes."

"Grrr! Why do I need more outfits?" Marik griped, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Because if I'm going to force you out of the closet, I'll have to take drastic measures." Bakura replied. "Oh, and by the way, quit sticking your lip out. Someone just might bite it."

Marik blushed as Bakura walked back downstairs, cackling the entire way.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Marik heard Bakura return. Marik rushed downstairs, elated to see him.

"Bakura-!" Marik cut himself off. Surely he would call him gay again if he shouted his name in glee. Instead, he cleared his throat and calmly walked downstairs, throwing his jacket over his shoulder like a stereotypical guy.

"I mean… sup?" Marik asked.

Bakura stifled his laughter. Marik's face and voice did not match the masculine attitude he was trying to put forth. Even though he would never admit it, he thought his attempt looked rather attractive.

"Well then Marik, let's get going." Bakura told him.

"Okay, Fluffy." Marik grinned. "I'm just letting you know that after I win this bet, you'll have to buy me a ticket to see Girl's Generation in concert. They're coming to Japan soon!"

"How very straight of you." Bakura smirked.

"What bet is this?" Isis asked from the kitchen, curious.

"Uh, er, nothing!" Marik cried before Bakura could answer. "It's something silly. Oh, I smell koshary! That's my favorite!"

Isis smiled gently. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm preparing it. Well after it's done I'm going on to work. Feel free to reheat it after you return home."

"Okay, sis! Bye!" Marik tugged Bakura out of the house.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Marik, what was that all about?" Bakura asked as Marik continued to drag him along.

"Nothing at all. I don't want Isis thinking I'm gay." Marik replied quickly.

"Oh please. Bakura scoffed. "Even Isis probably has figured out-"

"Didn't' we have a bet?" Marik interrupted him, looking Bakura directly in the eye. "It's 11 o'clock, Fluffy. The last showing for _Frozen_ is at nine. If you keep standing around, I'll win this bet easily."

Marik continued walking without Bakura. Bakura slowly grinned. _For a second there, he almost seemed like a man… too bad his outfit and makeup say otherwise._

"Well princess, our first stop is at the gym." Bakura smirked.

"What? Why? I am _so_ in shape! I mean, have seen any abs sexier than mine?" Marik snapped, pointing at his exposed stomach.

"Well, if you've been dancing to Girls' Generation for a while, then yes, I guess you are in shape." Bakura snickered, walking past Marik.

"Meanie…" Marik pouted.

"Oh, and to answer your question." Bakura stopped, looking back at the effeminate teen. "No, I haven't seen any sexier abs."

Marik blushed again. "A-Are you flirting with me?"

Bakura smirked. "I was simply answering your question. But hey, if you aren't gay, then it wouldn't bother you so much, would it?"

Bakura continued walking, and Marik followed. "So what exactly doing at the gym if we aren't working out?" The Egyptian asked, curious.

Bakura chuckled to himself. "Have you watched the movie Like Mike?"

Marik frowned. "Yes, very long time ago. Why?"

Bakura sneered at Marik. "Well, we let's make like Lil Bow Wow and let's play some-"

_**~.~.~.~**_

"Basketball?!" Marik stared at the basket and the basketball Bakura was holding. "Nooo! I can't get sweaty now! I spent so much time on my hair this morning!"

"Oh?" Bakura smirked. "Really?"

"I-I mean, no I don't care about my looks. I'm a tough guy. I just…" Marik stared at the tall basket in front of him.

"What's the matter? All straight guys know how to put a ball in a basket. Surely you know how to play?" Bakura told him.

"Don't call me Shirley." Marik barked at Bakura. "And besides, isn't that a little stereotypical?"

"Ha, I don't know what surprises me more." Bakura said. "The fact that you have no idea what to do, or the fact that your gym shorts are so short they put Miley Cyrus to shame."

"Silence!" Marik shouted, snatching the basketball from Bakura. "I know exactly what to do."

Marik tentatively dribbled the basketball and tossed it upwards towards the basket. The basketball didn't come close to the basket. Instead, it came back down and hit Marik on the head.

"Owww!" Marik yelped, rubbing his head. "That basketball is a friggin bitch!"

Bakura cackled. "Oh come now, Marik. At least shoot the ball at the basket."

Marik scowled at Bakura. "All straight guys can play basketball my ass! Let me see _you_ shoot!"

Bakura calmed his laughter. "I would, but I never said I was straight, now did I?" He murmured, brushing Marik's shoulder. "Now, unless you want to ruin your hair, let's go."

Marik felt butterflies flutter in his stomach after Bakura brushed him. Ignoring them, Marik followed Bakura out of the gym, making sure the basketball didn't ruin his hair.

* * *

"Okay…" Marik began. "So I may suck at basketball-"

"Oh Marik, I'm pretty sure suck a lot of things."

"Friggin hell Bakura! Get your head out of the gutter!" Marik snapped. "Anyways, I may not be so good at sports, but you have to understand that I spent most of my life in Egypt… _underground_. So these mainstream sports are unfamiliar to me."

"Of course, of course." Bakura replied. "But I'm sure the emotional scarring has destroyed any feelings you have, right?"

"Wow, Bakura. You're kind of an asshole." Marik said.

"Marik, you tried to kill the pharaoh in cold blood." Bakura pointed out. "Surely you can resist the urge to express emotion."

"I told you not to call me Shirley." Marik rolled his eyes. "So what's your next challenge, then?"

"The manliest thing ever." Bakura grinned. "You have to watch Mufasa's death scene and not shed a tear."

"What! No!" Marik cried. "But Simba was so distraught!"

"Are you a straight man, or aren't you?" Bakura asked him, enjoying Marik's confliction.

"Urgh… fine! Roll the friggin clip." Marik caved in.

Bakura and Marik walked over to a bench and sat down. After taking out his phone, Bakura quickly went on YouTube and put Mufasa's death scene on the search bar.

"Oh, damn it." Bakura seethed. "YouTube blocked the video."

"Why?" Marik asked, tilting his head.

"Copyright infringement or some stupid shit like that." Bakura muttered.

After more searching, Bakura finally pulled the scene up.

"Enjoy." Bakura snickered, handing the phone and his headphones to the Egyptian.

"You have no soul." Marik whined.

"You're right."

"Shut up."

As soon as Mufasa fell into the stampede of wildebeests, Bakura saw Marik choke up. Then, after Simba screamed for help, Marik's tears finally shed.

"Nooo, Simba! I'll help you!" Marik cried. "Damn you, Scar! I'll destroy you in the name of Matthew Broderick!"

"Well, you obviously failed." Bakura smirked, taking his stuff back. "I enjoyed watching you squirm."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, you sadistic kitty." Marik snapped. "What else do you have for me? Tell me it's no sports or movies that make you wanna kill somebody."

"Alright, fine." Bakura sighed. "How about this? Let's go back to my house. Seriously, it's way too cold outside. We'll finish up there."

"At…_your_ house?" Marik repeated, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What's with you now? You've been to my house countless times."

"Right…"

_He's right. Why am I self-conscious all of a sudden? _Marik twiddled his thumbs.

As soon as they settled in Bakura's house, Bakura looked at Marik in the eye. "Okay, so next thing I'm going to do is test your taste in things. Some things just scream gay, so here we go."

"Ready!" Marik sat up straight on the sofa.

"What is your favorite musical?" Bakura asked.

"Mamma Mia!" Marik cried.

Bakura scoffed. "That makes way too much sense."

"What?" Marik asked.

"Next question." Bakura told him. "Who is your favorite music artist?"

"Lady GaGa!"

"Wow, your favorite artist is one of the most influential LGBT supporters ever." Bakura grinned wickedly.

"Hey, that's just a coincidence!" Marik insisted.

"Right. Are you a vegetarian?" Bakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Bakura, you already know I am." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Have you ever fantasized about guys?"

Marik's face turned beet red. "N-No!"

"I'll take your blushing and stammering as a yes." Bakura smirked. "Next. Do you wear makeup?"

"Friggin hell Bakura, yes I do! Plenty of straight men wear makeup!" Marik snapped.

"Unless you're a straight man on Broadway, I don't think so." Bakura told him. "Then again, that's pretty rare as well."

"Now you're just being ridiculous and stereotypical! All so I can get out of the "closet". I'm not in the closet because I'm not gay!"

Bakura chuckled and scooted closer to Marik. "Tell me, was the guy you fantasized about me?"

Marik scooted away, heat rising to his face. "W-Why do you wanna know who I fantasize about?"

Bakura scooted even closer, running a hand up Marik's arm. "Why is it such a secret? If you were fantasizing about Channing Tatum of something, then that's understandable. But…"

Bakura's hand ran down the blond Egyptian's leg. "If it's someone you know _personally_, then I see why you're keeping it a secret."

Marik shivered, pleasure coursing through him.

"Oh? Is this bothering you?" Bakura asked seductively, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Why, Bakura…?" Marik murmured. "Let's say I am in this closet of yours. Why do you want me out of it so bad? I mean, Narnia is a pretty cool place. There are talking lions voiced by Liam Neeson, centaurs, and children with annoyingly strong British accents. No offense. Why would I want to leave such a magical place?"

Bakura chortled. Losing the rest of his self-control, Bakura threw his head back and laughed.

"Bakura, this is not funny!" Marik moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Bakura put his arms around Marik. "You're so clueless it hurts. But… I may have a personal reason for wanting you out of the closet."

"Personal?" Marik repeated, never moving his hands. "How so?"

Bakura leaned in and removed Marik's hands from his face. He captured Marik's lips with his, pulling the Egyptian closer to him. Marik felt all of his walls of denial collapse, finally accepting his sexual orientation and his inner feelings for Bakura.

Bakura was pleasantly surprised when he felt Marik kiss him back.

_Well, well, well… looks like my feelings aren't one-sided after all._

When air became a problem, Bakura hesitantly pulled away.

"Well Bakura… it looks like you won the bet.' Marik whispered. "So what is it that you want?"

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked away, a dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Who's being secretive now?" Marik grinned. "Go on, tell me."

Bakura growled, reluctant to verbalize his feelings. "I… I already got what I wanted."

Marik tilted his head to the side. "What? I don't follow."

"Don't choose now to be an airhead!" Bakura snapped.

"I'll have you know that I am not a candy!" Marik huffed.

Bakura facepalmed. "You deserve to go to the Shadow Realm for that."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you want." Marik said firmly.

Bakura sighed and swallowed his pride. "I… wanted you to be my partner…not just in crime, but… romantically. And when you kissed me back, I assumed we were no longer just friends."

Marik beamed at Bakura. "Really?"

Before Bakura could come up with a sarcastic reply, Marik grabbed Bakura and kissed him.

"I got a boy meotjin!" Marik softly sang between kisses.

"Oh, speaking of that song." Bakura said, pulling away slightly. "How did you even become a K-Pop fangirl?"

Marik sweat dropped. "That is a story for another time."

* * *

**And indeed it is a story for another time… specifically the next story. Yup, chapter two's story reveals how Marik got into K-Pop.**

**Also, with the lyrics, would you rather have just Korean, just the English translation, or both? I did both because I wasn't sure what was wanted.**

**If you're enjoying this, add this to your favorites. And if you wanna know when the next chapter comes out, add this to your alerts. Feel free to leave a review on your way out. I would love to know what you guys think. No flames!**

**Ja ne~ :3**

**PRK**


	2. Caramel Coffee

_**Chapter 2: **__Caramel Coffee_

_**Summary: **__Prequel to chapter 1 I Got a Boy. When Marik runs in a coffee shop to temporarily escape the cold weather, he runs into an old nemesis. After having a meaningful and heartfelt conversation, Marik decides he may have a crush on someone… and also he gets into K-Pop. Mostly friendship. Implied Thiefshipping._

* * *

"Holy frig!" Marik Ishtar shivered, tugging the collar of his jacket closer to his face. "Why does the day I have to go to the grocery be the day it's so damn cold out?"

Still not used to Domino City's season cycles, the blond Egyptian believes it is perfectly acceptable to wear stomach exposing tank tops in the wintertime. The only clothing protecting Marik's tan skin from the frigid weather is his thin jacket. It didn't even have a hood.

Marik reluctantly stepped out of the grocery store. He wasn't ready for the chilly winds that swept across his face. Marik was unable to shield himself from the sharp winds because both hands were occupied with grocery bags.

"It's times like these that I wish I could ride my motorcycle and carry groceries at the same time." Marik muttered, walking briskly. After five minutes of walking, Marik had enough.

"Alright, that's it! It's too friggin cold to walk home!" Marik seethed. "I need to find someplace warm…"

After a few more minutes of walking, he found a café. The Egyptian hurried inside, shivering. He was met with a blast of hot air. The soft jazzy music playing in the background relaxed him

"Ahh… this is much better." Marik sighed in relief.

Marik looked for a table to put his groceries down. Unfortunately, every table was taken up by at least one person. Sighing, Marik turned to leave until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Marik Ishtar? Is that you?"

Marik turned around to see Anzu Mazaki a few yards away from him.

_Oh, frig! It's that girl I brainwashed before!_ Marik moaned to himself. _Worst mistake of my life._

Marik wanted to run away, but his feet carried him over to the girl.

"Um… hi." Marik greeted her awkwardly. "Anzu Mazaki, right?"

"That's right." Anzu smiled. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Marik tilted his head in confusion. _Why is she being nice? _He wondered. _I figured she'd be mad as hell and bore me to death a friendship speech. _

"Hey, do you want to sit your bags down here while you get your coffee?" Anzu asked, oblivious to Marik's surprised expression. "I'll watch them until you're ready to leave."

"Actually, ah…" Marik stammered, not sure how to respond to her kindness. "I was planning on staying here out of the cold for a while."

Anzu giggled. "Well, with a flimsy jacket like that, I can understand why. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Um, okay." Marik replied hesitantly, dropping his groceries beside the chair across from Anzu.

Anzu smiled and took a sip from her crème brulee latte. Marik walked up to the front of the café to order his drink and pastry. _Well, this is awkward. If I had known I would be running into Anzu here of all places, I would have rather suffered the cold._ He thought.

"Hello! Welcome to the Caramel Café! What can I get for you today?" A female barista asked, smiling widely.

"Umm…" Marik's eyes darted across the menu. He rarely bought specialty coffees from cafes, so he had no idea what most of the menu items tasted like.

_What in Ra's name is a flan latte?! What even is flan? Is it vegetarian? Curse these coffee places and their exotic and overly excessive names! Like that cinnamon dolce crème frappu… frappuchi… oh whatever the hell that word is! _

The barista tilted her head, musing Marik's intense face. Even though it was extremely adorable, there was a line beginning to form behind the teen.

"Sir, how about today's special?" The barista suggested, bringing Marik out of his trance.

"Eh, sure. What is it?" Marik asked, relieved.

"This café's trademark drink: the caramel macchiato." The barista told him. "And with it, you get a free caramel cupcake."

"Macchiato…" Marik repeated, the word completely foreign to him. "Is that vegetarian?"

The barista giggled. _Aw, this poor kid._

"A macchiato is just coffee with a small amount of milk." She explained patiently. "I'm vegan, so I completely understand your need to know."

"Okay, then I'll have that." Marik decided.

"Alrighty. Just wait under the pick-up sign."

Marik paid and walked over to the pick-up area.

_Note to self. Never enter a coffee shop again._ He told himself.

The barista placed a saucer in front of Marik and placed his coffee cup on top. She then handed him a box with his cupcake.

"There you go, sir. Enjoy." She smiled.

Marik carefully balanced his cup and saucer as he trekked back to Anzu's table.

"Welcome back." Anzu teased when Marik sat down. "I thought my coffee would be cold by the time you returned."

"Well blame the people who come up with coffee names." Marik snapped. "I swear, Japanese people make things way too complicated. That's why I was never able to complete The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess."

Anzu laughed. "Once you come in here enough, the coffee names will become second nature to you."

"Sure they will." Marik rolled his eyes. "The lady up there suggested that I purchase a ma… machi… Macarena? Friggin hell, I don't even remember!"

"Macchiato." Anzu corrected him, her laughter steady.

"Whatever." Marik sighed. He suddenly froze.

_Wait, am I carrying on a civil conversation with Anzu? When did this happen? I'm supposed to be evil!_

"Marik, are you okay?" Anzu asked curiously.

"DESTROY YOU ALL!" Marik cried. "Er… I mean, yeah, I'm good." Marik coughed. "So… what have you been up to? Hopefully not brainwashing people like I did."

Anzu smiled. "Don't worry about that stuff in the past, Marik. That was a long time ago. And to answer your question, I've been in college. My dream of becoming a dancer is getting closer and closer with each passing day. Later this year, I'll be studying abroad in New York."

"That's interesting." Marik said. "I'm sure your friends are excited for you. Especially Yugi and the pharaoh."

Anzu's cheeks tinted pink when Marik mentioned Yugi and Atem. "Oh… um-"

Before Anzu could say anything, she froze as a familiar song started playing on the café speakers.

_Coffee han jan eoddaeyo _(How would you like a cup of coffee)

_Museun mareul hago shipnayo _(What would you like to say)

_Je seokyaneul dameun keu du nuni _(That sunset that is resting in his eyes)

_Nal seolleige hae _(It's making me nervous)

Anzu sighed, stirring her coffee with her spoon.

"What happened to you, sunshine?" Marik said, trying to lift the awkward silence.

"Oh, nothing, it's this song." Anzu laughed, only telling half of the truth. "I went to a Girls' Generation concert last year, and this is one of songs they performed."

"Girls'… Generation?" Marik repeated, suddenly interested. "Who are they? A bunch of sexy, fashionable girls like myself?…I mean, a bunch of girls?"

Anzu smiled. "They're a Korean pop band. And as the name suggests, it's an all-girl band. There are nine members. There's Tiffany, Yoona, Jessica, Sunny, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Sooyoung, and Yuri. Wait a second, I'll pull up the band and this song on my phone."

Anzu whipped out her cell phone and quickly went on the internet. "Here."

Marik looked at the nine Korean ladies. "Wow, I'm almost as girly as they are!"

Anzu laughed. "They're pretty amazing. I admire them so much. They're so young, barely in their twenties, but they're already so successful, arguably one of the best K-Pop girl bands in Korea. When I become a dancer, I hope I'll be as prosperous."

Marik smiled slightly as he looked at the English translated lyrics of the song playing.

_Eodeon coffee ga johayo _(What kind of coffee do you like)

_Nan deo keudal algo shipeunde _(I want to know you better)

_Naui maeumsogui keudaeneun _(That person in my heart)

_Dalkomhan caramel _(Is like sweet caramel)

"The name of this song is "Caramel Coffee", huh? That's pretty coincidental." Marik said, raising his coffee cup. "I mean, the name of this place is Café Caramel."

Marik noticed Anzu looked down again.

_Oh, friggin hell! I swear, it was easier talking to her when she was brainwashed._ He thought to himself. _I wonder why she's so sad._

Anzu looked up and saw Marik's curious face. She quickly smiled. "Ah, sorry! This song just reminds of…" She trailed off, reluctant to continue.

"The pharaoh, I assume?" Marik inquired, putting two and two together.

Anzu's blush deepened. "H-How did you know?"

"I may be evil, but I'm not insensible." He replied.

"I always thought those were the same thing." Anzu thought out loud. "Kidding!" She quickly told him when she saw his offended expression.

"Anyways," Marik scowled. "It's not that hard to figure out. I mean, after looking at these lyrics, the only person you want to know more about is indeed the pharaoh. I mean Yugi's your closest friend. You've known Jounouchi and Honda for a long time. And thanks to Fluffy, you know a lot about Ryou."

"…Fluffy?" Anzu repeated, confused.

"Er…uh… never mind." Marik stammered, waving his comment away. "And besides, right after I mentioned the pharaoh, you looked all upset. Then this song came on. And trust me, Yugi is nothing like "sweet caramel." He's not even tan! The pharaoh's tan is almost as sexy as mine, so therefore, he is the only other person who can be called caramel."

_Geudaewa naranhi bal moyangeul matjchwo georeogamyeon_

(When I walk and match my steps with that person)

_Nae gwitgae geudae moksorin machi somsatang _

(That person's voice in my ear is like cotton candy)

"Wow Marik." Anzu said, surprised. "You're extremely attentive, aren't you?"

Marik smirked. "Well, Fluffy always says my head is full of air, but when it comes to matters of a woman's heart, I understand one hundred percent. You know it's weird. People keep telling me I am a woman… which is completely untrue!"

"Okay, who is this "Fluffy"?" Anzu asked.

Marik looked away. "Oh…uh, no one. No one at all. Heh heh. Heh…a-and we aren't talking about me! We're talking about your love life, not mine."

"Love life? I never mentioned anything about love." Anzu smirked. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"_Guy?!_" Marik cried, blushing. "What makes you think it's a guy?"

Anzu giggled. "Marik, everyone you know has realized you play for the other team."

"No I do not!" Marik spluttered. "I don't even play sports! Besides, Fluffy's hair is so long and pretty that he might as well a woman!"

Anzu laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll share my love life with you if you give me insight about who this guy is. Deal?"

Marik looked down. "But… I'm not gay."

"That's fine." She told him patiently. "Then, let's not look at gender at all. Just the person."

_Meori wiro jeo dari _(That moon above your head)

_Soksagideut naege malhaeyo _(It's talking to me as if it's whispering)

_Imi maeumsogui geudaeneun _(That person in my heart is already)

_Dalkomham caramel_ (Like sweet caramel)

Marik sighed. "Fine…but I'm not gay!"

"Okay, okay." Anzu lifted her hands.

"Good… so you go first." Marik muttered.

"Okay." Anzu said tentatively. "Well… for a long time, I never really knew if I loved Yugi or Atem. They shared the same body for so long. Even though they were different in so many ways, they had so much in common. Yugi and Atem are sweet, caring, and brave. I was guilty for a while. I couldn't even talk to either one of them without thinking I'm betraying one of them."

Marik yawned. "This is slightly less tedious than your friendship speeches, but this is turning into a soap opera, Anzu."

Anzu laughed nervously. "I know I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'll get straight to the point. After spending time with Yugi and Atem as two different people… my heart yearned for Atem. I don't know what to do. There's no way I could tell Atem. Yugi would be crushed. I care deeply about both of them. So… now I just distanced myself from both of them. And whenever I hear that song… I think of Atem."

_Geudaewa na duriseo bal moyangeul matchwo georeogamyeon _

(When I walk and match my steps with that person)

_Nae gwitgae geudae moksorin budeureon ice cream_

(That person's voice in my ear is like soft ice cream)

Marik tapped his fingers on the table in thought. "What's the point of distancing yourself, you silly girl? Instead of making one person unhappy, all three of you are unhappy."

Anzu looked up in surprise. "What?"

"It's time to take a page out of my book, Anzu." Marik grinned. "As an evil villain, I do whatever the hell I want. It is my job to make sure someone is always unhappy! As for you, you need to suck it up and get what you want, even if someone is left upset. It's time for you to take your place in the circle of villains!"

Anzu looked down again. "But…"

"Don't be such a smelly girl!" Marik rolled his eyes. "If you really want something, you'll do anything you can to get it! You're in love with the pharaoh, correct?"

Anzu nodded.

"Then get off your ass and go get him! Yugi will get over it. Yugi is a baby panda, so there will be plenty of girls coming his way."

Anzu's eyes widened. "You're… you're right. Wow, Marik, you're so honest. It's like you're my sassy gay friend."

"But I'm not gay-!"

"So I'll take your advice. At the moment, Yugi and Atem are off on a Duel Monster's world tour as special guests. As soon as they get back, I'll tell Atem. I just they return before I go abroad." Anzu said wistfully.

Marik smirked. "You could just tell him over the phone or something."

"No… I want to tell him face to face." She replied firmly.

"You get an A+." Marik told Anzu.

_Coffee han jan eoddaeyo _(How would you like a cup of coffee)

_Museun mareul haryeo hanayo _(What are you trying to say)

_Na jaggu dugeunkeoryeoyo _(I keep getting nervous)

_Oh, mal jom haebwayo _(Oh, please say something)

"But now it's your turn!" Anzu grinned evilly. "Let's start with telling me about this… person you like."

Marik face flushed. "Um, well… he's extremely fluffy."

"Yes, I realize that." Anzu chuckled. "What else?"

"He's like a kitten. He's extremely cuddly, but he doesn't let me hug him. Probably because the first time I glomped him, Melvin was still possessing my body at the time and he tried to stab him."

"Oh… okay?" Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"He is kind of pissy all the times I to him… like a kitten. He also wants all of my attention… like a kitten. He gets upset if I touch him in other areas except one… like a kitten. And don't look at me like that Anzu! Not like _that_! And finally, he gets mad at me wants to scratch my eyes out… like a kitten."

"So… is your crush a kitten?" Anzu asked. "You know bestiality is illegal."

"No! But he's pretty damn close to a kitty." Marik replied.

Anzu smiled softly. "Well, it sounds like this mystery guy likes you."

"W-What?" Marik stuttered.

"Well, he's mad all the time, right?" Anzu asked. "It's probably because he's irritable when you're not around, and when he finally sees you, he can't express himself. He obviously wants all of your attention because he likes you. And about the touching… I don't know. Maybe he's ticklish. And he always gets mad at you? It looks like he has trouble communicating, and to cover up his insecurity, he gets mad at you."

_Oh, baby, baby, baby, talk to me_

_Oh, hum..._

Marik looked surprised. "That's friggin observant of you, and you have no idea who I'm talking about."

"We girls have great intuition." She replied.

"I'm not a girl!"

"I wasn't referring to you, Marik." Anzu sighed. "But anyways, if you allow him to like you in his own special way, things will become clear to you."

Marik smiled. "We'll see."

Anzu checked her watch. "Well, I've gotta go. I have class in the morning."

Anzu stood up and put on her winter jacket. "Do you want a ride home, Marik? I'll turn on the warm air."

Marik stood up as well and grabbed his groceries. "Um… sure."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Thanks for the ride, Anzu." Marik said, getting out of Anzu's car.

"No problem." Anzu replied. "And Marik… try listening to your heart. If this person you like makes you happy, it doesn't matter if you label yourself gay or not. Just label yourself as in love."

With that, Anzu rolled up her window and drove off, waving to her new friend.

Marik walked into his house, deep in thought.

"Marik, where have you been?" Isis asked her little brother, taking the grocery bags from him. "You were gone for two hours. Dinner is going to be late tonight."

"Sorry, sis." Marik replied. "I got… sidetracked."

Marik went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

_Well…I'm not ready to decide what gender I'm interested in yet. All I know is that I like Bakura. Wow, Anzu's actually right. _

Marik sat down in front of his laptop.

"…now to look up this Girls' Generation band."

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"Whoa! These girls' abs are almost as sexy as mine!" Marik cried, dancing around his room to their music. "They don't have an awesome tan, though! Thanks, Anzu!"

* * *

…**and that's how Marik got into K-Pop. It was all Anzu's fault. Thanks, Obama… I mean Anzu. XD kidding!**

**Anyways, this chapter and chapter one are the only directly linked stories. The following chapters may refer back, but that's about it.**

**If you're enjoying this so far, add this to your favorites. And if you wanna know when the next chapter comes out, add this to your alerts. Feel free to leave a review on your way out. Those inspire me to continue writing~! I would love to know what you guys think. **

**Ja ne~ :3**

**PRK**


End file.
